The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) study results were announced in June, 1993 and demonstrated that intensive treatment of type I diabetes with maintenance of good control of glycemia retarded retinopathy, nephropathy, and neuropathy. DCCT subjects continue to be followed as participants in the Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC). The design manuscript was published in 1999 as was a results paper demonstrating that DCCT treatment group or mean HGA1C did not significantly influence carotid intima-media wall thickness.